


Contentment

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sexual contact. That’s the rule. But damn if her vow of celibacy isn't the most inconvenient thing for your boner since the invention of the cold shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

No sexual contact. That’s the rule. But damn if her vow of celibacy isn't the most inconvenient thing for your boner since the invention of the cold shower. Which reminds you, you’re going to need one of those if she keeps grinding against you like that. Granted, it’s not like she’s trying to give you a hard-on. She’s just really fuckin’ good at it.

After almost an entire year of dating and trying to swoon the skirt off of her, she’s finally started letting you get some physical contact. Hell, she seems to sit in your lap of her own freewill these days. Although, that’s gonna change quick if she ever notices the tent pitchin’ itself in your pants every time she does.

Her sleeves are rolled up and she’s curled up in your lap, staring at a sheet of paper that has sentence after sentence written out in red. The pen responsible is being held in her mouth, just between her teeth. She’s not biting it, just holdin’ it while she debates with herself about what word to use next. She has to pick ‘er words carefully, because she has to meet some 4,761 word quota. 69 words 69 times. And, no, you will never tell her why her obsession with 69 gives you terrible ideas about what to do with her.

What you wouldn’t give to slip your hand into those white cotton panties you know she wears, bury your fingers deep inside of her, and make her pant until she begs you to let her cum. Then you’d bring her to orgasm with your mouth just to get the celibate chip off her shoulder. That’s some kind of pipe dream. She would sooner give you another one of those lectures she writes every few hours because the way you filed your nails was offensive to the lower class. Damn if you don’t love her though.

Someday you’ll have to convince her to let you get a little closer and with less clothin’ on. For now though, you can live with just letting her sit in your lap and grinding against you without her realizing it. At least, you will until the strain against your pants starts to hurt.


End file.
